I'll Miss You Forever
by Zanfie
Summary: Cedric is gone. Cho's grieving. Oliver and Harry both yearn...for Cho herslef.
1. And Then She Grieves

Cho walked over to the nightstand and pulled out her daily journal she had been writing in for years. She loved to write, and ever since Cedric's death her writing seemed to be filled with lonely and depressing poems. How she had missed him so! Seeing Cedric on the ground was the worst day of her life, and all she ever wanted now was to be alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone, for she felt too much anger and pain against the world. Why was there so much evil and cruelty that made other people suffer? Cho went in deep thought as she scribbled her endless abyss of thoughts on paper. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Cho? Are you in there?" A beautiful wizard of 32 walked into the room bringing a plate of milk and Cho's absolute favorite wizard cookies. Each cookie had a picture of a dragon that winked its eyes at her every few seconds. Cho's mom set down the snacks and watched her daughter carefully. "Thanks mom" Cho said when she spotted the cookies. She hated when her mom was staring at her like that. It was like she was reading her mind through her eyes! It was obvious she was in pain deep down inside. Glenda (Cho's mom's name) came over to the side of her bed and sat next to her. "I know that you're going through a tough time with everything that has happened. But I want you to know that I'm here for you, and I want you to have a good year and move on". With that she kissed Cho's head and quietly closed the door.  
  
Tears streamed down Cho's face as she buried her head in a pillow. I have to move on" she thought, but how could she move on when someone used to love and care for her so much?  
  
Cho woke up to a foggy day in London. It was another first day at Hogwarts. She sat up running her fingers through her black silky hair and looked at the clock, which said, 5:30am. Her father had already brought down her trunk full of everything she needed for school. Chloe, her cat was sitting at the foot of her bed, licking her paw. "Ugh", she thought, for she did not feel like getting up early on a cold day like this. She finally jumped out of bed, pieces of hair falling in her face (reminding her of when Cedric said that looked very sexy lol). Cho brushed her teeth, put on black jeans and a gray turtleneck." I look so stressed!" she said to her self when she looked in the mirror. With that she splashed cold water on her face before she went downstairs.  
  
"I made you some wonton soup on the stove!" Cho's mom yelled from the bathroom. She was still drying the last wet strands of her hair with her portable wand dryer. Cho grabbed a bowl of soup and read the daily prophet. On the first page was a familiar face of someone. 


	2. She meets Oliver Once Again

"That's Oliver Wood!" she exclaimed, almost spitting out her soup. The article under his picture (He was wearing an Ireland Quidditch uniform!) Said: Oliver Wood, another new young player, will be playing for Ireland as a chaser. A brilliant young boy of only 17, he had come from a smart wizard family. He was spotted practicing with a few of his friends on the field, and was demanded that he play for the clovers.  
  
Before she could read more, the car honked outside.  
  
Cho stepped out of her father's car, and looked at the big sign with bold letters revealing, Kings Cross Station, and tried to hold back the tears. Cedric always used to wait for her at the platform, and give her a welcoming kiss on the cheek before leading her on the train. This year she saw no Cedric's smiling face, she thought sadly to herself. Just then, two heavy hands fell on her shoulders. "If there's anything you need, just send us an owl. Now go back and win a game for me okay sweetie?" Cho's dad smiled down at her and gave her a tightening hug and a childish rub on her head before her got back into his car.  
  
Cho grabbed her trunk and put it on a cart, along with her caged owl, Francesca. She was a very beautiful bird, her wings a mixture of brown and white. "Well hello there!" said a friendly, Scottish voice behind her.  
  
Cho turned around to see a handsome young man of 16, wearing a dark sweater and khakis. He had a small smile and curious eyes which made him ridiculously sexy and irresistible! His charm seemed to have no affect on Cho since there used to be someone in her life. Before his big move, he and Cho used to be really close, that you could have sworn something could have sparked between them. Then, Hogwart's test results for Oliver showed that his knowledge was a little more advanced and required him to be moved up a few years because of his intelligence and now, he had graduated and was supposed to be out of Hogwarts. But why was he back?  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cho asked, turning so Oliver couldn't see her watery eyes. Oliver grinned, and said," My coach sent me back for another year of school before I could play for the team. I have to take a few tests at the end of the year for him to determine if I work hard enough to become a pro in Quidditch." He took a step closer towards Cho so he could look into her dark pool of mysterious eyes. Just then, a voice from behind Cho startled them both. 


	3. She Cries

"Cho! I've been looking for you!" Parvati's long hair slid back from her shoulders as she ran towards her. Cho turned back to Oliver and said, "I guess I'll see you later" and left without glancing back.  
  
Oliver's View  
  
He watched as Cho pushed her cart towards that platform where Parvati was standing. "Drat!" He thought. "I had something to ask her....."He sighed and then thought, "She's changed a lot, ever since....."  
  
"She's changed ever since his death" Oliver thought, watching Parvati enter the platform after Cho. He scowled and wished he never left her, thinking that maybe it would have been different if he hadn't been so smart after all, and HE could have gone with Cho to the Yule Ball and she wouldn't have been in so much pain. "But I guess it's just fate", he said, and walked into the platform.  
  
Cho's View  
  
"I noticed you were talking to Oliver", Parvati said when they were on the train. "It's been a while since I saw you two together." Cho tore her stare away from the window and said, "Yeah, well it doesn't mean anything. He was just telling me that he's coming to our school for another year-------- and he and a few other teammates are joining him too" Parvati interrupted. "I read it all in the Daily Prophet" she said picking it up, and turning the page to a picture of Oliver's teammates. "This guy right here, his name is Will. He's attending Hogwarts too, and is a good friend of Oliver. Also, he's extremely gorgeous!" Parvati exclaimed, and lifted his picture to Cho's face. He was very handsome; his eyes a shade of the morning sky, and his blonde hair had a style that looked like the wind blew through it, which made him seem even hotter. "You have to try and hook him up with me!" Parvati said, still drooling over Will's flawless face. "Why me?", Cho asked, getting up to feed Francesco. "Because for one, I can tell Oliver seriously has the hots for you! Sure, you two haven't talked in a while, but I could tell by the way he was looking at you. He misses you Cho! Move on to the present!" After Parvati said that, Cho burst into tears and fell back to her seat, sobbing. Parvati sat down for a few minutes, trying to be comforting Cho. "I'm sorry Cho, I just got so excited I didn't think about what you were going through", she got up and left Cho to be alone for a while. 


	4. The Team is Announced

Once again, Cho felt completely miserable. Then again, it was time when she finally decided she would try to soften a little, and help Parvati with her own love issues. "After all, it will probably distract me from being so depressed all the time", she thought, wiping her tears away. Parvati came back with a stack of Chocolate Frogs to say she was sorry, and she didn't mean to be so bossy. The rest of the train ride lightened Cho's spirit as they both thought of ways to get Will to notice Parvati.  
  
"It's great to be back!" Parvati sighed, as she and Cho stepped into the Great Hall. "Oh look", she pointed, "There's Oliver! And there's....." She trailed off when she got a glimpse of Will. Cho glanced at Oliver with his hands in his pockets, talking to Will about whatever guys talk about. "He hasn't talked to me in years.....how Parvati can think he can just fall in love like that?" she thought, walking over to the Ravenclaw table, while Parvati went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his seat. The whole hall became silent, as he tapped his glass to make an announcement starting out with, "I want to begin by welcoming you all into a new year." He went on by telling the first years the rules of Hogwarts, and restricted areas. Then he paused, his face impassive, and said," There are new dangers that await us, and we must take extra safety precautions to prevent the chances of losing anybody." There were whispers among the tables before he interrupted again by saying, "But I assure you, that we will be doing everything we can to keep everyone safe."  
  
The whole hall seems to heave a sigh of relief. Then, Dumbledore smiled and continued, "I want to introduce four people who have worked hard job to come this far. These four young men have followed their dreams to find success. "The hall erupted into cheers, as Dumbledore motioned for the four teenagers to stand up. The first to come up, (Followed by screams from many girls) was Will, and he was Ireland's team beater. The second and third, were both chasers named Josh and Max, a pair of shy boys that would soon be adored by many girls once they got to know them better. "And last, but not least, the team's keeper, Oliver Wood." It seemed like the whole school was going through an earthquake, with more screaming, since they were more familiar with Oliver Wood, one of the best players who used to be on Hogwart's Quidditch team. Oliver grinned when a sign was shot up from a wand in pink smoke forming the letters, "We Love You Oliver!" obviously from girl fans who admired him a whole lot. The speech was brought to an end, when plates were filled with drumsticks, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and everything you could think of for the Welcome Back feast. Cho felt comforted with the sounds of voices talking about the new players on the Quidditch team, and the upcoming Christmas Ball. "Another Ball", she said, bringing herself back of her and Cedric at the Ball. Her heart ached at the thought. 


	5. Oliver and Harry Share a Problem

Harry's View  
  
"Hey Wood!" Harry said, sitting across the Gryffindor table from him. "Congratulations on getting on the team" he said, wishing he could have been on the team too. He looked at Oliver and sensed that he was deep in thought about something. Also, the look on his face showed it! "Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, daring to venture through Oliver's personal life. "How bad could it be?" he thought to himself. Oliver looked up from his meal at the bewitched ceiling for a while, as if to ignore his question. Then, without warning, he spoke up, "There's this girl I really fancy okay? But I haven't talked to her for a few years (Harry already knew about the few years thing)."When I talked to her this morning, she seemed really down. I wanted to tell her how I feel, but it looked like she had other troubling things on her mind. I wonder what's wrong." Harry glanced over at Cho and thought, "I could relate to that problem, except I never said anything to her except his turned down question which was, Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Now Cedric's death changed everything, which made it harder for her, AND him, because he still liked her!  
  
But to Oliver's problem, he wondered who he was talking about. "Why don't you just ask her what's wrong?" Harry asked Oliver; who suddenly looked at him as if it was the best day of life. "Thanks so much Harry I think I will!" and he left the table, leaving Harry to prove that love can mess up your brain a lot.  
  
Oliver's View  
  
After the Welcoming Back feast, Oliver made his way up the stairs towards the dormitories. He had an idea of how he would start his conversation with Cho, and he kept rehearsing it in his mind with different outcomes. Just when he was walking through the common room, a girl's voice caught his ear and made him look around the common room, feeling surprised. She was sitting by the fireplace, looking straight at him. 


	6. Will Decide

Parvati's View  
  
"Well, well, well.....it's the new Ireland Keeper.....I know what you're up to", Parvati said in a quick, but sly tone. Oliver stopped in his tracks and stared at her, feeling dumbfounded, because he had no idea how the heck- but then Parvati interrupted his thoughts, "You're going upstairs to get a good night's sleep so you can be up early to practice with your team mates first thing in the morning." Parvati said, trying to hide the urge to laugh hysterically when she saw Oliver heave a big sigh. She wasn't going to tell him she knew about his feelings for Cho.....yet. "What are you doing here so early?" Oliver asked, trying to act casual, even though his facial expression showed something was going down. Parvati looked back at the fireplace and said, "I'm waiting for a few of my friends... CHO'S (She said that name the loudest lol) 16th Birthday is coming up, and Fred and George decided to help me out with a surprise party. They're the best party throwers in the whole school!" she said, smiling when she remembered the party they threw once after Harry had gotten through the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. "When is it?" Oliver asked, looking very anxious. Parvati smiled even more. "I knew it! He's dead interested in her! I can see it in his eyes" she thought, reeling in the bait. "It's next weekend" she said, glancing at the clock on the wall and getting up from her chair. "I forgot something in the dormitory. Hope to see you there!" Parvati said, and left Oliver alone in the common room.  
  
Oliver's View  
  
"Damn!" he said annoyed. He would be leaving on Cho's birthday with the guys to the Quidditch Dome, where they would practice their pre-acted out moves on the field. This was scheduled by his coach too! "The first practice and he decides to miss it!" He could hear his coach saying his mind. He didn't care though. If he loved Cho enough, he wouldn't miss her party for the world. He canceled his plan of going to the dormitory and ran back to the Great Hall to find Will and the other tem mates.  
  
He came to the Great Hall, which was emptier now since everyone seem to have their full, and were leaving for the dormitory, except for a huge group of girls surrounding Will, Josh, and Max. "Jeez", he thought, "It's only the first day! What could Will be bragging about now ?" As he came closer to their table, a few girls spotted him coming, and said "Hey Oliver!" while some other girls burst into a fit of giggles. He decided to play along just once, when he got to the table and said in his most charming voice with that sweet accent, "Hi ladies", and there were more giggles. "Will, can I talk to you?" he said in a serious tone. Will excused himself from heaven for just a few moments. "What's up?" he said, giving Oliver his full attention. Oliver inhaled and said, "You know we have practice next week at the Quidditch Dome, but something came up and I can't be there!" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Will looked at him for a moment and said, "Why not?" "Because there's this girl's party I got to be at, and if I don't show up, I could be considered a jerk straight from Parvati-" But Will stopped Oliver and said, "Easy Oliver! Just sit down and breathe! I'll just tell Coach you can't make it because of personal issues okay? But you can only do this so many times! We still have a problem though. We need a back up for you.....a replacement to go with us to the Quidditch Dome." Oliver, grateful for Will's understanding; thought, and said, "You know Harry Potter?" 


	7. Will Decide

Oliver watched as Will left him to go find Harry and ask him if he would like to substitute for that weekend. Then he sighed, and sat back watching the elves start to decorate for the Christmas Ball, when a beautiful angel came through the doors, clearing the foggy mist in his mind. "She's so beautiful" he said in his mind, watching Cho enter in. She looked even more beautiful when she was sad. A sad angel that stole his heart...  
  
Cho's View  
  
Cho had been pulled by Lavender Brown to the painting of the bowl of fruit, where they entered through, to the elve's kitchen. "Lavender please do not do this! It's okay; I just plan to have a quiet, nice birthday next week and maybe wait for a card from my parents or something." But Lavender was insistent, and announced to all the elves it was almost Cho's birthday, and maybe they could get a few snacks to take with them. To Lavender's and Cho's surprise, the elves burst into full honor choir, singing Happy Birthday to Cho while the two girls' jaws dropped. It sounded too beautiful to believe that it was hilarious! Then the elves loaded them with small pastries, treats, and a small cake to go, when Cho only requested for a cup of coffee. They threw that in too and wished her a Happy Birthday and kicked them out, to prepare the decorations for the Christmas Ball. "Wow! That was better than I expected!" Lavender said, reaching for a jelly roll in their huge sack full of the treats the elves gave them. Cho took a sip of her coffee and laughed, for the first time in weeks. She felt a lot better after the event that just happened. Lavender said she had something important to do, and went up to Gryffindor common room to meet Parvati (Wonder what for *wink*), while Cho entered the Great Hall, sipping her coffee. She saw Oliver sitting by himself, and passed by him pretending not to notice. She didn't know how much he kept his gaze on her every time she wasn't looking.  
  
Will's View  
  
"Come on, come on!" he said, searching everywhere for Harry. He had to hurry and find him so he could send an owl to Coach Goldberg. Where the heck was he?! Suddenly he spotted three figures coming closer to his view. One was a red headed, excited looking boy, the other, a pretty brown-haired witch with a nice smile, and-Harry! He smiled with relief and ran up to him like he hadn't seen him in days. "Harry I have to talk to you!" he was about to crack because he'd been trying to find him for over an hour! Harry left his friends with a confused look. "We need you to substitute for Wood, and come with us to the Quidditch Dome this weekend," he said, thinking of his Coach. Harry seemed very surprised, but also very happy with the sudden concern of needing HIM to play Quidditch with them. "Sure!" he said grinning from ear to ear. If only everyone could see him now. Will sighed and said, "Good, meet us on the school grounds next weekend at noon! See you there!" he said and ran up the stairs that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just come through. "You'll never guess what just happened!" Harry said excitedly when he joined his friends again. 


End file.
